theheroesofoldefandomcom-20200213-history
Human
Humans are the valiant people of the west, known for their stout fortresses and thirst for conquest. Although they are the newest race to inhabit a large portion of Olde, they have quickly become the most advanced in many aspects. History The first Humans made landfall in Olde on what is now called Fisher's Coast in 253 AC after crossing Dragon's Deep. Their exodus from their homeland of Hillander came as a result of the waking of the Primordial Children. Since their arrival, they have established three main regions across Olde's western expanse: Fisher's Coast, Greenhill, and The Ice Wastes. Human regions Fisher's Coast After the awakening of the Primordial Children, the Humans of Hillander began to suffer greatly at their hands. The decision to migrate across the great ocean of Dragon's Deep was made when the dragons came down from the mountains on a night in 253 AC and besieged their capital city of Skyreach. After crossing the sea, the Humans had lost many numbers due to thirst and starvation, but their arrival was met by beaches, marshes, and winding ridges similar to those of their homeland. Over the years, they slowly regrew in numbers and strength, expanding north and south along Dragon's Deep and proclaiming the land as Fisher's Coast, in honor of the fishermen that kept enough food on their ships during the migration to allow some of them to survive long enough to see their new home. Greenhill In 328 AC, after a vast dispersion across the western edge, the Humans slowly began to push east towards new territory with regained strength and determination. The mires and mountain passes slowly gave way to great fields that spanned off seemingly forever. The Humans wasted no time in conquering these scenic lands, constructing even greater marvels away from the uneven terrain of Fisher's Coast. Soon, castles and trade routes sprung up all across the land, which took on the name of Greenhill over time. This new region would eventually become the epitome of the Human people: tenacious and valiant. The Ice Wastes 510 AC would see the most resolute - and perhaps mettlesome - year of the post-migration Humans thus far. The complete colonization of first Fisher's Coast and then Greenhill was followed by stronger urges to explore more areas for conquest. The Council Of Kings met in Greenhill's capital city of Saintforge to map out the details, which resulted in a scouting party being sent south into warmer climates. Weeks later, only a few remnants of the party returned, claiming they were ambushed by Goblins while attempting the cross a foreboding swamp. Enraged at both the death of their men and the already occupied lands, the kings amassed an army and sent them into the swamps to clear the land of any and all Goblins. This would be the start of the Bog War, lasting from 510 AC to 511 AC, until the unrelenting swamp climate and brutal Goblin war tactics would eventually force the kings to order a retreat. The Council met again in 512 AC, this time suggesting a trek north. They collectively agreed and sent an armed scouting force over the highlands and down into a vast tundra wedged between the shore and the Shivercrest Mountains. The scouts were met with no resistance, though they could often see distant fires and smoke rising from the mountains. A detachment sent word back to the kings while the rest remained and began to establish what is now the town of Logden. By 517 AC, the Humans had built several towns across The Ice Wastes, though the kings decided building a city would not be a prosperous venture, considering the small size of the tundra. They also ventured into the mountains and struck up trade negotiations with the Dwarves of Frostwinter. Trait benefits * Life: * Might: * Wisdom: * Agility: * Charisma: +1 * Luck: +1 See also * List of Human abilities